Conventionally, there has been provided an illumination system including a plurality of illumination devices respectively allotted with specific identification codes and a control device connected to the respective illumination devices through transmission lines. Depending on the time schedule, the switch operation, the sensor input or the like, the control device sends a transmission signal containing an identification code of the illumination device to be controlled and a control command. Only the illumination device allotted with an identification code coinciding with the identification code contained in the transmission signal receives the transmission signal. Control for turning on or off a light source or control for changing the dimming level of the light source is performed according to the control command contained in the transmission signal.
Further, there has been provided another conventional illumination system that causes an imaging device to take an image of a space (illumination space) illuminated by illumination devices, detects a moving object (e.g., a human body) from the image taken by the imaging device and controls the illumination devices to illuminate the illumination space when the moving object is detected (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-55801).
In case of using the aforementioned conventional illumination systems in combination, it is necessary that the correlations between the identification codes allotted to the illumination devices and the areas (illumination areas) illuminated by the illumination devices be set beforehand in the control device in order to illuminate the illumination area corresponding to a position where a person exists. For example, seals indicating the identification codes are attached to the respective illumination devices so that workers can grasp the identification codes of the illumination devices. The workers install the illumination devices based on the installation drawings showing the relationships between the identification codes and the installation places. Thereafter, the correlations between the identification codes of the illumination devices and the illumination areas are set in the control device using a remote controller or the like.
In the aforementioned conventional illumination systems, however, the task of setting the correlations between the identification codes allotted to the illumination respective devices and the areas (illumination areas) illuminated by the respective illumination devices in the control device is highly time-consuming and laborious.